


Mistakes Were Made

by callme_captain



Series: Vamp Chan being whipped for Felix, a series [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callme_captain/pseuds/callme_captain
Summary: Felix had gone out for the weekend, leaving his starving boyfriend alone to cope by himself. When the fae finally manages to return home, Chan gets a little too carried away while feeding off him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Vamp Chan being whipped for Felix, a series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632646
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: crystalredlove
> 
> a small, more angsty fic with the boys:(

Chan lounges on the couch, feeling that uncomfortable itch rise in the back of his throat. Yep, its that time. 

Its been about seven days since he last fed, two days past when he’s supposed to eat. He doesn’t even try to conceal the visible red ring around his eyes, no ones around to see anyways. 

Felix has been out for the weekend with Hyunjin, Changbin, and Jisung, leaving Chan alone to starve. Its not his fault, he had looked ahead and bought blood bags for the boy to make sure he was ok. But Chan only noticed after Felix had left that the bags were bad, blood old and soured.

He had to toss them out. Vampires can only get bags once every other week, so he’s stuck. Left with nothing to help him.

Chan’s stomach rumbles at the thought of food, pouting as he curls further into himself. He tried to feed himself human food to snap out of it, but of course, it doesn’t work. Nothing will work if its not blood. 

He feels empty, starved, on the brink of insanity. Felix is supposed to get home today, but when? Chan's not sure how much longer he can take. 

Thoughts start to take over the mans mind, thoughts that he never wanted to relive. Going feral, attacking people on the streets because he didn’t have someone to take from. They make him whimper, gnawing on his bottom lip out of worry. He doesn’t want that to happen again, but what if it does? The urge to just take is getting unbearably strong, claws digging into his own biceps as he tries to block out his need. 

Thats it, he needs to lock himself in his room before he attacks some poor soul on the street. 

With heavy feet Chan drags himself up from the couch, an extreme wave of dizziness almost making him collapse. Fuck. He needs blood like he needs water, without it his body starts shutting down.

He stumbles across his large halls, for once starting to curse his big house, why is his bedroom so far away? 

After what feels like ages, groaning with every step he takes, he finally makes it to his glorious room. He makes a straight line towards his drawer, searching inside for a specific object. With an ‘aha’ he takes out a small key then immediately goes back to the door. 

They have a normal lock, then they have a real lock above, like ones you’d see on the entrance to a home. Its for emergencies, like if someone were to break into their place, or of course, if Chan was about to go feral. 

He clicks the lock closed, mechanism sliding into the other half of the door, before he drops the key, kicking it under the small crack so its out of reach. With a huff and a burning throat, he makes his way over to the bed. He grabs a remote to activate the black-out curtains he has, letting them roll down from the ceiling remotely, then simply passes out. Hoping that Felix comes home before he completely loses his mind.

~~~<3~~~

Felix walks into his house with a smile, calling out a loud, “I’m home Channie~” As he usually does. Its when ten seconds go by without a sight of the curly haired blonde, that he starts to get worried. Even though this is a very large house, Chan has excellent hearing and could catch any conversation from any corner of the walls. He usually bounds up to him like an over-excited puppy, crushing him in one of his famous hugs. Chan gives excellent hugs.

“Channie?” He calls out again, frowning deeply when the home stays completely silent. Where on earth…? The fae starts to check rooms, seeing if maybe he’s passed out. Sometimes when Chan sleeps, he SLEEPS. Like a boulder. But he keeps getting more and more confused when he doesn’t find him in his favorite lounging spots.

Now that he thinks about it he probably should’ve checked his bedroom first… So he turns directions, forgoing checking the other rooms. 

When he walks down the hallway to his room, he’s confused on why he sees a key in the middle of the wooden floors. He picks it up with his dainty hands. Did someone try to break in? Is Chan ok? 

He quickly puts the key where he knows it fits, unlocking it with a click. Blackness is what greets him as he creaks the door open cautiously. The black-out curtains have been activated. Odd, Chan loves sunlight.

Everything is screaming that things aren’t ok, somethings wrong. Maybe he should turn and leave, let his boyfriend have some alone time for whatever he’s dealing with. But at the same time, what if he needs him? He’ll just check in real fast. 

He walks in, shutting the door behind him gently. Obviously if Chan’s using the black-out curtains, its because of something important. 

“Chan?” He whispers gently, shuffling across the room with his socked feet. Its at times like these that he wishes he has night vision like his boyfriend. That way he could’ve seen the attack coming.

He hears the growl before he feels the man, hairs rising on the back of his neck a split second before theres clawed hands gripping down on his shoulders. He lets out a loud yelp before he’s shoved down on their plush bed. 

“Chan? Whats wrong?” He gasps when he feels a wet tongue on his neck almost immediately after he’s thrown down. This defiantly isn’t normal for his boyfriend, he’s very gentle and caring.

Even though its nearly pitch black, he can tell its Chan from his rough large hands, and the way they rub down his sides, claws gently scarping bare skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps. He gives a full body shiver, not sure how to take this whole situation.

“Mm’ so hungry.” Chan huffs in a low tone while burying his face deeper into the fae’s neck, teeth grazing over his pulse.

“W-why didn’t you eat while I was gone?” He stumbles over his words, breath hitching every few seconds.

“Bad.” Is all Chan can get himself to say, brain far too fuzzy and overloaded with the man in front of him. Felix just raises an eyebrow. What? 

God, Chan wants to bite down so bad. He starts babbling mindlessly, begging to be able to feed, he’s losing his mind. Felix grants him permission despite still being confused, feeling the elders hands get tighter and tighter around his waist in restraint. 

A loud snarl erupts from the vampires throat as he lunges, sinking his four fangs into his boyfriends neck easily. He keeps growling as he takes from him, he can’t control it. He feels his senses awakening again, sucking greedily at the sweet blood that tries to escape the puncture wounds. God, why does his boyfriend taste so good? 

Felix starts to feel himself getting light headed from everything thats being taken from him, blood and energy. Chan’s really going at it. 

He tries to push at the vampires shoulders, signaling that he’s done. He doesn’t budge, growl increasing as he holds Felix closer to his body. 

“Chris, please,” He says weakly, pushing a bit harder at the shoulder, he’s really starting to lose strength. Chan stays put, un-movable as he’s content with quenching his thirst. Felix gives up, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he goes completely limp.

~~~<3~~~

Chan pulls back, licking his lips in satisfaction once he feels content again. He swipes a tongue over Felix’s neck, running his tongue over his pulse in the process. Thats when he notices he’s fucked up, the pulse extremely irregular.

“Felix?” He asks while sitting up. The fae doesn’t respond, head lolling to the side. Chan feels his chest tighten as tears immediately come to his eyes. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. His worst nightmare is coming to life. Draining his boyfriend because he was too greedy. His throat feels tight despite just feeding, chest feeling like its about to explode as a cry bubbles up from within.

“No, Felix please.” He sobs, crashing on top of him to wrap the creature in a tight squeeze, soon crying hysterically into his chest while incoherent words spill from his mouth. 

Felix’s body is limp, eyes only half open as he tries to come back to life. The first thing he notices is he’s still being smashed underneath his boyfriend. But now there isn’t growling and teeth in his neck, instead theres wailing and strong arms wrapped around him. Ah, the guilt phase per usual.

“Channie.” Felix groans, still extremely lightheaded. The vampire whips his head up, looking at the fae with large, tear filled eyes.

He comes crashing down after a moment of staring at him, saying I’m sorry on repeat as if its the only words he knows. Gripping onto his shirt while he begs for forgiveness. Its a heartbreaking sight honestly, blood still smeared on his face as he mutters mindlessly.

“Its ok, its ok.” Felix tries to calm the creature down, turning on their lamp to the lowest setting so he can see more clearly. It gets even sadder when he can see just how grief-stricken the elder looks.

“What happened to the blood bags? Were they not enough?” Chan shakes his head,

“They were soured, I would’ve gotten really sick if I took them, maybe even infected.” He says in a pitiful whisper. Felix’s heart twists uncomfortably, he’s been starving by himself this whole time?

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t check-“

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Chan interrupts gruffly, almost sounding as if he’s growling at himself.

“I’m a fucking dumbass who keeps messing up. Why do you even deal with me? I keep sucking you dry.” Felix frowns deeply, grabbing the sides of Chan’s face to force him to look up, making direct eye contact.

“Hey, I will not let you talk like that. I fucking love you. We’re both at fault here ok? Please, never ever think I’m going to leave you. I know what I signed up for when we started dating, yeah?” Chan sniffles, still not looking convinced. Why does this man look exactly like a puppy with his droopy eyes and pouty lips. It isn’t fair. He wouldn’t trade Bang Chan for anything in this life.

“Lets get me some water, and then get you back on a regular feeding schedule again.” A wave of nausea washes over the fae as he tries to stand, collapsing right back on the bed while clutching his head. Its ringing with pain, when he tries to open his eyes, he realizes theres six of everything. Thats not good.

Chan immediately acts, using his enhanced speed to grab a glass of water and come right back to the room within seconds.

“Baby, lay down.” He worries, tucking him back into their bed. Felix doesn’t oblige, instead willingly being led under the sheets. Chan gives him his water before crawling into bed as well. Felix downs the entire thing before curling up into the vampires side, letting out a small sigh. He needs some sleep and time to recover, then he’ll be fine. 

Nagging and degrading thoughts still flood Chan’s head, making him clench his teeth in anger. Why does he do this? He could’ve killed Felix.

“Stop thinking about it.” Felix reads him like a book, pulling on his shirt to lay down with him.

“We just have to be more cautious about your schedule. I love you so so much.” Chan sighs, nuzzling his nose with Felix’s.

“I love you too.” The fae hums, cuddling into his chest with a content sigh. He falls asleep within a few minutes, leaving Chan to dwell on his actions. 

He could’ve killed him, is all that keeps replaying through his head. He could’ve taken his life. His sweet fae’s life. And if he cries himself to sleep next to his boyfriend that night, the younger doesn’t have to know.

**Author's Note:**

> c r y i n g 
> 
> anyways, feel free to leave requests on what you'd like to see the boys doing, the more detail the better:)


End file.
